Eli in Neverland
by purplepanda18
Summary: Peter takes Eli to neverland, It turns out to be diffrent then the stories...


Elizabeth May Smith sat in her bed contemplating getting up out of her warm covers, she knew if she got up she would be dressed up like a doll. Before Elizabeth could make a decision her nanny walked in.

"Elizabeth get up, we don't have all day" her nanny said. Elizabeth's nanny was a tall slim woman, the type all ladies envied and all men wanted. At least that's what Elizabeth's dad said.

"Eli" She said with certainty "it's Eli."

"Don't be ridiculous darling, now get up. A young lady must never be lazy" she said rushing around the room cleaning and putting toys away.

"I don't want to be a young lady" Elizabeth muttered into her pillow, and that was true, she never really wanted to be a girl. In fact she really wants the author of this to use the right pronouns from here on out.

"Not this again," Eli's nanny stood at the foot of his bed glaring down "I don't know what the problem could be. Your mother is alive, you have sisters who are well married."

Eli got up out of bed " nothings wrong with me Ms. Elliott. Stop saying it is." Eli brushed all the dresses off his chair " I'm wearing trousers today."

Ms. Elliott looked at Eli "hair in a French braid and a blouse."

" French braid or a blouse " Eli glared at his nanny.

"French braid and black boat shoes." Eli bristled at this negotiation.

"Blazer." Eli stated firmly

"Deal"

"Deal"

-whoa itisalineBREAK-

"Elizabeth, my darling" her mother looked up from her book as Eli walked downstairs. "What are you wearing?" Mrs. Smith closed her book and put it on the table next to her. Standing up his mother was a towering figure, she kneeled down by Eli grabing the sleeve of the blazer. "Ms. Elliott, go get Elizabeth dressed properly. The blue dress," his mother sat down "and in a timely manner please."

"Of course Mrs. Smith" her nanny quivered.

-A flippppppin breakofLINE-

God how Eli hated his dull sisters, and their dull tea time conversations. It was always the same. They gabbed about dull subjects, while stitching some dull cloth. Usually fawning over their dull husbands with his dull mother.

"Elizabeth, sit up!" his eldest sibling chided. "My word, when I was a child I rather enjoyed tea with the ladies"

'Not so fun if you're not a lady' Eli thought bitterly.

"-So my Warren is up for a promotion!" his other sister declared with a giggle.

Eli started kicking his feet against the sofa before dropping it and twisting his foot into the carpet."Eli! Stop fidgeting." He looked down and imagined himself falling into the bland golden green pattern. Down down down he would swim, until he couldn't see his painfully boring family that doesn't understand that he's not a girl. Grabbing a green spike in the pattern he swung his legs over a loose thread and dove into the golden pool.

"Elizabeth, did you hear me?" his mother queried softly. Eli shook his head, long hairs falling into his face now loose from the braid "I said your sisters and I were going to go to the theatre tonight."

Eli looked up suprised " but papa's on a trip! Who will watch me?"

"Nanny Elliott, impertinent girl. Doesn't listen to a word I say." His sisters remarks were cut short by his glare.

"I. Am. NOT. A. Girl." He ground out.

"My lord child, go to your room stay there until you stop this nonsense, and Ms. Elliot will be locking it." His mother snaped.

"When will brother be here mummy." His sister questioned gently as Eli walked away.

-LOINE BROIK-

'Tonight I leave' thought Eli stubbornly 'goodbye mom, goodbye dad. Goodbye stupid Ms. Elliott.' Eli took his sewing scissors and wallked over to his vanity. 'Goodbye stupid stupid Katherine.' Eli started jaggedly chopping off clumps. 'good bye Mary.' He put on his best trousers and the plainest shirt he could find. 'Goodbye Martin.' He pulled a cap down over his ears and slid on his shoes. 'And goodbye stupid Elizabeth.' He opened his window and dropped his knapsack down to the ground two stories below.

"Is that yours?" Eli looked up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen


End file.
